Hicks
Name Corporal Dwayne Hicks is a member of the U.S.C.M.s sent to LV426 aboard the USS Sulaco to investigate the loss of the colonists and their families. Hicks also appears in the Aliens: Colonial Marines campaigns which are set on LV426, aboard the USS Legato, USS Sulaco and W-Y FTL and enroute to Fury 161 (including the surface), the character is available in the Aliens: Colonial Marines Collector's Edition, Aliens: Colonial Marines Limited Edition and Aliens: Colonial Marines Extermination Edition. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens: Arcade LV-426 (game) Aliens (Activision) Aliens (Software Studios) Aliens (SquareSoft) Aliens: The Board Game Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) Features Carries a pulse rifle and combat knife. Interactions [[wikipedia:Aliens (film)|'Aliens (film)']] After having lost her space-flight license as a result of her "questionable judgment" and finding LV-426 is now home to a terraforming colony, Ripley is visited by Weyland-Yutani representative Carter Burke and Lieutenant Gorman of the Colonial Marines who inform her that contact has been lost with the colony on LV-426. The company decides to dispatch Burke and a unit of marines to investigate and offers to restore Ripley's flight status and pick up her contract if she will accompany them as a consultant. On arriving at LV-426 the expedition descends to the surface by dropship where they find the colony seemingly abandoned. During a reconn two living facehuggers are found in containment tanks in the medical lab and the only colonist found is a traumatized young girl nicknamed Newt. After analysing a 2D tactical display in Operations the squad determines that the colonists are clustered in the nuclear-powered atmosphere processing station, where they find a large Alien nest filled with the cocooned colonists. The Aliens attack killing most of the unit and capturing Apone and Dietrich, Ripley is able to rescue Hicks, Vasquez, and Hudson, with Gorman being knocked unconscious during the rescue. Hicks assumes command and orders the dropship to recover the survivors, intending to return to the Sulaco and destroy the colony from orbit. A stowaway Alien kills the dropship pilots in flight, causing the vessel to crash into the processing station. The survivors then barricade themselves inside the colony complex. Ripley discovers that it was Burke who ordered the colonists to investigate the derelict spaceship where the Nostromo's crew first encountered the Alien eggs and that he hoped to return the Alien specimens to the company's laboratories where he could profit from their use as biological weapons. Ripley threatens to expose him but Bishop soon informs the group of a greater threat, the damaged processing station has become unstable and would soon detonate with the force of a thermonuclear weapon. He volunteers to use the colony's transmitter to pilot the Sulaco's remaining dropship to the surface by remote control so that the group can escape. Ripley and Newt fall asleep in a medical laboratory, awakening to find themselves locked in the room with the two facehuggers which have been released from their tanks. Ripley is able to alert the marines, who then rescue them and kill the creatures. Ripley accuses Burke of attempting to smuggle implanted Alien embryos past Earth's quarantine inside her and Newt and of planning to kill the rest of the marines in hypersleep during the return trip so that no one could contradict his version of events. The electricity is suddenly cut off and numerous Aliens attack through the ceiling. Hudson, Burke, Gorman, and Vasquez are killed while Newt is captured by the Aliens. Ripley and an injured Hicks reach Bishop and the second dropship but Ripley refuses to leave Newt behind. She rescues Newt from the hive in the processing station where the two encounter the Alien Queen and her egg chamber. Ripley destroys most of the eggs, enraging the Queen, who escapes by tearing free from her ovipositor. Closely pursued by the Queen, Ripley and Newt rendezvous with Bishop and Hicks on the dropship and escape moments before the colony is consumed by the nuclear blast. Back aboard the Sulaco, Ripley's and Bishop's relief at their escape is interrupted when the Alien Queen stowed away on the dropship's landing gear impales Bishop and tears him in half. Ripley battles the Queen using an exosuit cargo-loader, before expelling it into space through an airlock. Ripley, Newt, Hicks and the still-functioning Bishop then enter hypersleep for the return to Earth. Continuity [[:category:Aliens (category)|'Aliens (film)']] Corporal Dwayne Hicks' character is played by Michael Biehn. Corporal Dwayne Hicks is injured by alien's acid blood during their escape but is helped back and rejoins the surviving crew and Newt aboard the USS Sulaco, he dies when the EEV crash lands on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 in the film Alien 3. Concept In scripts draft, final draft and filming, Hicks is referred to as B-team leader. USCM personnel service number for Hicks is A27/TQ4.0.48215E9, this was listed in scripts and later appeared in the Alien Anthology archives. On-set James Remar was originally cast as Hicks but left the picture due to artistic differences with Cameron. Biehn was hastily cast a week after filming had commenced, and thus was not present for the military training that the other actors playing marines went through. The actors wore modified field issue equipment with some being made from plastic and painted. Equipment used were M10 Pattern Ballistic Armour, M3 Combat Vest and M-1 ballistic helmets. James Cameron and Doug Bush allowed the actors to develop their characters by decorating their lockers and painting their guns and armour. The armour for the film was built by English armourer Terry English, and painted using Humbrol paints. Terry English the armourer creator drew the images on to the armour from the designs drawn by the actors. Designs were varied, for example Corporal Dwayne Hicks had a heart and padlock painted and stuck on. Production Most of the movie was filmed under a bluish light to give it a strange and alien feel. The colors of the Marines' camouflage BDUs and the Humbrol Brown Bess used on the Pulse Rifles were all chosen specifically to work with the blue set lighting. [[wikipedia:Alien 3|'Alien 3 (film)']] In an early draft of Alien 3 written by William Gibson, Biehn's character Hicks (who had survived the events of Aliens) was to become the main protagonist, replacing Ellen Ripley (Sigourney Weaver). However, Walter Hill and David Giler penned the final script, which had Hicks killed off in the opening scene. Biehn, upon learning of his character's demise, demanded and received almost as much money for the use of his likeness in one scene as he had been paid for his role in Aliens. Eventually a latex model was used in production, as it only appeared in the stasis unit. Production Hicks along with Newt were eventually cremated in the facilities furnace. Post Production As he was written out of the film some speculation grow around Hicks being removed from stasis and another person put in, this was then followed through into the game Aliens: Colonial Marines were the developers expanded the story ideas with Hicks still being alive. Aliens: Colonial Marines Corporal Dwayne Hicks' character is played and voiced by Michael Biehn in both single and multiplayer. In singleplayer Hicks is rescued in the level Stasis Interrupted before his stasis unit is ejected but recaptured as they reach Fury 161, then released and captured again at the end of the level. Later in the level Rampart he is found by the USS Sephora crew and he appears in the levels Derelict Reclaimed and Home. All military crew from the film Aliens left their dog tags except Ripley and Burke would didn't wear tags in the film. Dog tags from other Sephora marines also appear with there being 35 altogether. Although not killed, in the game Hicks' dog tags are found in the level Distress aboard the Sulaco, in the film Aliens he has them around his neck and again in the film Alien 3. In the level Stasis Interrupted as Hicks is swapped for Turk, neither Turk or Hicks has dog tags but Turk is bandaged whereas Hicks isn't. At the end of the film Aliens, Hicks’ forehead and eye are bandaged but this is missing when he is awakened at the beginning of the level Stasis Interrupted but appear again at the beginning of the level Distress as he is sending a distress signal. Hicks appears in the game as a DLC character playable in both singleplayer coop and multiplayer and a singleplayer character in part of the level Stasis Interrupted. At the end Hicks explains that as the highest rank on the Sulaco he wasn't actually ejected into an EEV as in the film Alien 3 but as Weyland-Yutani's PMCs board the USS Sulaco was held back and the spacecraft returned around LV426. This story that was hinted at from the film was part of gameplay in the DLC singleplayer level Stasis Interrupted, as the story continues from Hicks in stasis, two researchers from the Legato release him and Turk is accidentally put in Hicks' stasis unit which seconds later is ejected into the EEV that landed on the surface of Fury 161 with Ripley, Bishop and Newt. Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. The events of the film Alien 3 are set after Aliens, Ellen Ripley having survived the detonation of the Atmosphere Processor with Bishop, Hicks and Newt escape to the USS Sulaco only for a fire to start, causing their stasis units to be ejected into an EEV and soon after land on Fiorina 'Fury' 161 a prison planet. The events of the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are set between those of the films Aliens and Alien 3 but diverge from the film Aliens and over lap the film Alien 3. In the games LV-426 (game), Aliens (Activision), Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) and Aliens: The Board Game a player takes the role of characters from the film Aliens, set at the same time as events of the film in similiar scenarios around LV426. See also References Citations Aliens (film) Alien 3 (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Footnotes category:Aliens (category) Category:Info category:Alien 3 Category:Marines